Operation: Black Mesa
Operation: Black Mesa is the first episode of the Gman Squad series created by Xanatos, released to YouTube on December 17, 2007. Plot Summary Plot Part 1 The storm down a hallway blowing up a couple scientists, before showing the title card and a couple scenes with them messing around, accompanied by "Let's Go" by The Cars. Then, some text scrolls on screen. It is signed Mr. X to other "interdimensional buereocrats" telling them that he has sent a team to stop the famed resonance cascade of Half-Life in secrecy. When the text finishes, it cuts to the Gmen storming through the front door killing everyone in a retarded manner, with some text flashing on screen. They storm into the hallway to the right, then into the computer room, and the offices in the hallway to the airlock, then to the airlock itself. There is only one known survivor. Earlier the same day, boris is doing walking in front of three other gmen, reviewing what they were assigned to do, then HKSniper interrupts him, saying "Look at my pistol!" Boris yells indistinctly at him, and blows them all up. Chat With the Gman Squad Xanatos hosts Chat With the Gman Squad, where viewers can send in comments and questions by giving him a PM through YouTube. The first message was a filler, not a real message, signed by Armchair_Warrior, where he thanks them for getting him to play Half-Life Deathmatch: Source, and asks for some tips for outsmarting his opponents. Xanatos gives an example of "finding someone to team up with you" by showing a video where he asks Bulgey to be on his team, and Bulgey kills him only to be chased by boris and a female gamer, possibly Coat Girl. He comments that "the best thing about it is you can kill 'em intentionally and say it was an accident", showing a video where he does a "Look over there!" trick to Bulgey and kills him behind his back. Then he shows another example, for tricking people, where he does another trick, with a snark, leading Bulgey to be blown up with three tripmines he was moving toward. The second comment is from Audioman612 (called Audiofaggot because of his remarks that were cut from the final shown comment), where he points out that all the squad does is mess around, but that they shouldn't team, and when they teamed him, they were still no match for him because he earned his #5 rank on qUiCkSiLvEr's server by playing and improving instead of complaining about his outrankers, which is what the squad did. Xanatos comments that the first point was good, and he didn't get the rest of the comment, and Wolfer comments "You're a faggot!" unknowing if it was to Xanatos or Audioman. The segment finishes with some of the squad messing around, killing Xanatos. Plot Part 2 The squad finds the dining area where they watch a scientist try to get a soda from a vending machine, only to hit it. Wolfer yells to him "Stop being so violent!" and kills him. They enter the locker room and kill the scientist tying his shoe, and they use their crowbars and pistols on the doors of the bathroom stall doors, ultimately blowing up the occupants with rockets and grenades. Then, Wolfer finds the HEV suit storage vessel, activating the "Klaxon Beat" that plays when Gordon puts on the suit. They go on a rampage trying to stop the music, killing a couple Black Mesa workers along the way, and ending up circling the elevator. Lessons and Examples in Professional Boosting with Stuttering Gman Stuttering Gman puts up some tripmines and they get blown up, in several cases, sometimes with him. Plot Part 3 The squad leaves a gman behind, who dies falling from the stairs to the platform below. They storm in the control room and kill the scientists. They blow up the door, which in the game is invulnerable and can only be unlocked by a scientist. They find the flux capacitor broken and kill the two scientists there, one of the gmen is inside blown up from sparks. They hear something loud and find Gordon setting off the resonance cascade. Notes * The full message by Audioman is "Well, you guys are good at messing around, but you should be that good at actually playing (without teaming). You all know what happened when you took me on. You guys teamed until you were blue in the face and you were still no match for me, so you just pouted and accused me of hacking. I earned my #5 rank on qUiCkSiLvEr's by playing and improving, not by complaining about those that are better than me. and was given to Darkvile after Introducing the Gman Squad. * The scenes from the intro are a reference to Introducing the Gman Squad.